utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Alilem
|officialillustrator = Asa (あさ) |officialjapname = アリレム |officialromajiname = |gender = Male |birthday = 18|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1989|birthref = NND User page: Date of birth |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 10619369 |mylist1 = 10214096 |mylist2 = 19136963 |mylist2info = Leco |mylist3 = 16458341 |mylist3info = Nanalem |nicommu1 = co81877 |YTchannel = UC4J6-dz2mbch9OvOCstq1pw ありれむちゃんねる |partner = Tightson, Nana, Onrei, Kettaro }} Alilem (アリレム) is an energetic known for his smooth, mildly powerful rap versions. He also tends to include English words and phrases in his rap covers. He started doing covers back in 2008 with a rap arrange of "PoPiPo" , but at first uploaded rap arranges of video game BGMs, and later progressed in covering more VOCALOID original songs His most well-known covers are his rap versions of ""Panda Hero" " and "Matryoshka" , having over 506K and 246K views respectively as of August 2013. He often collaborates with fellow utaite Nana, and their collaboration base is called Nanalem (ななれむ). His collaboration base with Kettaro is Leco, made up of the words "Lemon water" and "Nata de Coco". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # START SELECT 1 (Released on December 30, 2011) # Rapstar Compilation BEST & BEST (Released on September 06, 2011) # Kyouiku Genba (Released August 08, 2015) Collaboration Units # Leco with Kettaro # Nanalem (ななれむ) with Nana # Barista Link with Tightson & Coffeeyarow # ALTOLITS with Tightson List of Covered Songs (2008.12.28) # "SFC Donkey Kong 2 Rattly ni Daihenshin" (The Great Transformation of SFC Donkey Kong 2 Rattly) (2008.12.29) # "Moo Moo Farm" (Mario Kart 64 BGM) (2009.01.04) # "Bookie Tower" (Super Mario RPG BGM) (2009.01.23) # "Dokuro Coaster" (SFC Donkey Kong 2 BGM) (2009.05.01) # "Yoshi's Island no Kyoku" (Yoshi's Island Song) (2009.06.14) # "SFC Donkey Kong 2 Kessen! Captain K. Rool" (2009.07.05) # "stay free" (2009.07.08) # "Joukamachi" (Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina no BGM) (2009.07.27) # "SuccubuS" (2009.08.12) # "Akazukin to Kenkou no Odotteru Toki no BGM" (2009.09.08) # "Ano Oka" (That Hill) (2009.10.04) # "Strawberry" (2009.10.29) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.10) # "fallin' love at first sight" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.11.16) # "Yuugure no Uta" (Poetry at Dusk) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Onrei (2009.12.11) # "Yumekui" feat. Alilem and Nana (2009.12.13) # "MR. LEMON WATER" (2009.12.20) # "Dette You Tune" (Yoshi island BGM) (2009.12.31) # "AROUSE WILLS" (2010.01.02) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.01.21) # "Tsundere・la・Love Song" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.01.23) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.01.30) # "Taurine 1000mg High Go!!" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.02.02) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" (Masterkey Gunman and Masterkey Ninja) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.02.22) # "Kodoku no Hate" (In the End of Solitude) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.03.16) # "PIANO*GIRL" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.05.10) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.05.19) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.06.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.24) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.07.03) # "Aquarium" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.07.13) # "Tokushu Case Ippanron" (The Prevailing Special Case) (2010.07.28) # "Gourmet Race" -Rap ver.- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2010.08.18) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.31.2010) # "Shinitagari" (A Wanna-die) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.09.07) # "Rap Side Maker / shut down" (2010.09.30) # "Bad Apple!!" (2010.11.07) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.05) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Ohime sama ni Naritai no!" (I Want to be a Princess!) feat. Alilem and Nana (2010.12.30) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.02) # "Panda Hero" feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.02.12) (Community only) # "Kirifuda / chaining / TKG no uta" (Trump / chaining / TKG Song) (2011.04.05) # "Noroi no Susume" (Advancement of a Curse) feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.05.02) # "Ban Ban Boo ☆" feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.07.08) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.19) (Community only) # "Akagi Shigeru no Shoushitsu / Motto! Ojamajo shigoro" (2011.07.23) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Coconut Mall / Metro-Cross" (2011.08.29) # "COOLISH WALK" (WORKING'!! OP) feat. Alilem and Nana (2011.12.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Alilem, Mayumushi and Banken (2011.12.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.29) # "RAP ZONE" (Parody of "RED ZONE") (2012.01.24) # "CALLIN'!!" (2012.04.02) # "CORAPSE" (Original) feat. Alilem and Tightson (2012.04.16) # "Borderland" (Jormungand OP) (2012.06.08) # "Babylon" -Rap Arrange- feat. Alilem and Kettaro (2012.06.30) # "Kaitou! Papapapapanther" (2012.10.06) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and hell) (2013.05.03) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W" feat. Rap-bit, ytr, Youko, zig-zag, Hashiyan, Mayumushi, Jaza document, Onrei, ill.bell, Alilem, Banken and Nanbuhitoshi (2013.08.08) # "Halloween Parade Orchestra" (2013.10.31) # "WONDERLAND MUSICAL" (Original) feat. Alilem, Tightson and Coffeeyarow (2014.06.28) # "BALLISTA" (Original) feat. Alilem, Tightson and Coffeeyarow (2014.07.20) # "Drop in Flowin'" (Original) feat. Alilem, Tightson and Coffeeyarow (2014.08.30) # "Buster!" (2014.11.13) # "Oni KYOKAN" (2014.12.26) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" feat. Alilem and Tightson (2015.05.29) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Splatoon song) -HardCore Remix- (2015.06.10) # "GET LOUD" feat. ALTOLITS, ill.bell and Rap-bit (2015.08.16) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2016" feat. Matsu (Ninbu Hitoshi), ytr, Jinmenusagi, SHAKABOOZ, Santen Leader, Gigigi no Denirow, Onrei, Alilem, NIHA-C, Sarahpyon, Romonosov?, Tightson, and Rap-bit (2016.07.31) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku II" (Ability to Boost the Audience Ⅱ) feat. Alilem and ill.bell (2016.12.07) # "Mr.MUSIC HERO" (2017.02.07) # "Pop-up Girl" (2017.02.13) # "Yoshii Island no Athletic" (2017.02.21) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Petin (ペティン) |Alilemeaasou.png|Alilem's avatar in his cover of "E? Aa, Sou." Illust. by Petin (ペティン) |Alilemcoconutmall.png|Alilem's avatar in his cover of "Coconut Mall" Illust. by Asa (あさ) |Alilemmetrocross.png|Alilem's avatar in his cover of "Metro Cross" Illust. by Asa (あさ) }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Twitter * Twipple * Photozou * mixi